Blue Skies
by Trauma Queen
Summary: Ginnys' love life isn't going too well. Oliver got kicked of Puddlemere for a season to make a spot for the newest reserve.The two are brought back together by Hogwarts,suprise suprise.Post OOTP, a few spoilers. I luff reviews! JK OWNS IT. PLOT IS MINE!
1. 1

"George, seriously," Ginny yelled, running through the Burrow after her brother.  
  
"What are you going to do about it? Make me?" He laughed, stopping for a minute, to examine the letter he had taken from his little sister. "Woah," He glanced at the letter again, "No more you and Harry?"  
  
"George, its my letter, give it back!" Ginny ran to the staircase where George was standing, and kicking him lightly on the shin, took the letter back. Than turning and looking over her shoulder at him, said, "There never was a 'Harry and I'".  
  
George shook his head at her retreating body. "Girls.." Than took off down the stairs to see Fred.  
  
"So, did you know that Harry and Ginny aren't going out any more?" George remarked casually to his brother and mother, entering the kitchen.  
  
"They never really WERE going out in the first place." Fred smirked. "But, I wonder who she's going to go out with." Ever since earlier this summer when Ginny and Dean had broken up, Ginny had been sending constant letters to her best friends, Lavender and Parvati. Mainly about guys, Fred and George suspected.  
  
Back in her room, Ginny sat at her beaten up desk that had been passed down through Bill, Percy, Ron, and now belonged to her. 'No, no Harry and I. You know that would never work. But maybe there will be a new professor this year." She signed off her letter wistfully to Parvati, and sent it back via Parvatis' owl, Mercy.  
  
Leaning back in the tipsy wood, Ginny gazed out the window at the retreating bird. Wouldn't it be nice if some very, VERY handsome guy was to out of the blue come back to Hogwarts..  
  
At The Puddlemere United Office  
  
"I'm sorry Mister Wood, but we'd like you to take this year off. Its not that you aren't good enough, as much as...we'd like to try out Krum just for this year. And you know, see if he fits." The man eyed Oliver Wood, who looked deeply upset from his chair. Then, turning back to the work on his desk dismissed Wood with a simple, "Thank you for your work, we'll be contacting you soon."  
  
Shit. What should I do now? Oliver thought, kicking an over size potted plant in the doorway. The clay broke, sending dust and gravel all over the floor. Oliver ignored it and kept walking. A passing secretary mended the pot with a flick of her wand and a 'repario'.  
  
"Woods' not to happy to be let from the team." She muttered, watching the handsome man walk out of the office. Then, with a shrug, returned to looking at the contract for the newest reserve member, Viktor Krum.  
  
In his flat, Oliver caught the small owl that came whizzing through his window. A letter from.Hogwarts? Interesting, Oliver thought, reading the enclosed parchment.  
  
Mr Wood,  
  
Were very very sorry to here about your being let from Puddlemere United for the season. However, we were wondering if you would be interested in taking the late Professor McGonnagals' position as head of Gryffindor house. We have filled the position as transfiguration teacher. I myself took the position actually.  
  
Regards, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore  
  
The bloody old coot must be spying on me. Oliver thought, with anger mixed with glee. Returning to Hogwarts as the head of his old house? That certainly was appealing. So with very little thought, Oliver scratched off a letter to Dumbledore.  
  
Headmaster,  
  
Thank you, I am very interested in filling that spot..Thank you for your offer. I suppose I'll hear from you soon.  
  
Oliver Wood  
  
Than, on a cloud of pure euphoria, Olivier left his flat for Diagon Alley.  
  
A/N: Hey..This isn't my first story, my other one was bad so yea..no flames but I love reviews! I think I might keep going on this, so enjoy! Love ya!  
  
Lydia Claire 


	2. 2

DISCLAIMER- (sorry this wasn't on the first chapter!) The plot is mine. The characters and all are JK Rowlings'. This is just for fun!  
  
"Ginny, Ron!" Mrs. Weasley called, as two owls came through the window. "Hogwarts letters!"  
  
Ginny came into the kitchen, her hair was in a bun of sorts, and her face was covered in pale peach goop. "Ginny, darling, do you need me to review WHY you don' put on masks in the middle of the day?" Mrs. Weasley asked her daughter, remembering too well when Fred and George put her in tears over the way the mask was supposedly 'dis-shaping' her face.  
  
"No, mum I'm fine, honestly," Ginny snorted, snatching the Hogwarts owl and opening her letter. Then, in one gasp Ginny shouted, "I'm a prefect!"  
  
"O, Ginny that's wonderful! Congratulations! I suppose we need to get you something new.. What would you like dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, tracing her finger along the edge of the prefect's badge. Much like the one that she used to wear in her Hogwarts days.  
  
"I don't know.." Ginny stared again to the ceiling, which seemed like it was about to give way under her brothers' footsteps. The poor burrow, she thought, so much abuse. Yet everyone loved it anyway. "I think I'd just like a new set of Hogwarts robes. Something that fits me well."  
  
"Alright dear. Come on, we should go now, without your brothers first, we can buy books later." Ginny ran to take of the face mask, as Mrs. Weasley picked up her purse, than calling up the stairs to the boys said, "Fred, George, Ron, were going to Diagon Alley, Ginny's' a prefect!"  
  
After Mrs. Weasley and Ginny flooed to Diagon Alley, Mrs. Weasley left Ginny in Madame Milkens Robes, with money and said to meet her back at Three Broomsticks in an hour.  
  
After a good half hour of trying on countless styles, Ginny flitted out of the dressing room one last time in a black robe that fit perfectly. "O, Ginny, dear its perfect! Let me sew Gryffindor labels on a few and you'll be set." Madame Milken said.  
  
That was the moment that Oliver Wood chose to walk into the store. "Hello, Oliver, need some Puddlemere robes again?" Madame greeted.  
  
"No, no, thanks m'am. I'm actually here for Hogwarts professor robes." Oliver grinned, taking a seat next to where Ginny was getting her final fitting. Ginny felt herself shiver, as Oliver's' eyes landed on her. "Ginny *Weasley*?" Oliver asked, smiling at her.  
  
"Oliver Wood?" Ginny mocked, fighting off the urge to run back into the dressing room and hide forever. "So, what are you teaching at Hogwarts?"  
  
"I'm not teaching, really. I'm the head of Gryffindor house now. McGonnagal passed on." He ended rather mournfully. When did the youngest Weasley, his star beaters little sister become outgoing and pretty? Oliver asked himself.  
  
'You can't go for your soon to be STUDENTS!' a voice deep deep in Oliver's head told him. Smirking at himself, Oliver mentally replied to the voice, 'She's pretty, and I'm a man, what am I supposed to think?'  
  
"O really, that should be interesting. Well, I'll see you September 1st then!" Ginny replied, paying for her 5 new robes and leaving the store.  
  
When Ginny and her mother returned to the burrow, Ginny ran to tell her brothers the news about Oliver. "So, you'll never guess who I saw at the Robe shop?" She called, bursting in on her brothers, who were, as expected, doing nothing.  
  
"O, I dunno. Was it.a boy?" Fred snorted sarcastically, drawing out 'boy' with mock curiosity.  
  
"Not just anyone, it was OLIVER WOOD!" She practically screamed at them.  
  
"Well, Gin, that's nice." Ron said, shaking off the scream.  
  
"No, he's coming back to Hogwarts' as the head of Gryffindor house!"  
  
"Really?" George said, picking at his hangnail, not the least bit interested, because he and Fred had left Hogwarts.  
  
"YES!" Ginny cried, getting up and angrily throwing a book at her brothers.  
  
Ginny left the room and went up to her own room, and excitedly wrote two letters, identical, off to Lavender and Parvati.  
  
Lav/Parv-  
  
Our new head of house is none other than Oliver Wood! Spoke with him today!  
  
-Gin  
  
This year was going to top the rest, Ginny thought as she mailed the letters off via owls. It didn't help that Oliver Wood was very *very* good looking!  
  
A/N-Did you like? Well, thanks for reading.-Lydiaz  
  
Emii -You're my first reviewer! Yay, I'm so excited alright, well thank you very much, and I'm glad you enjoyed it! Enjoy this chapter too! 


	3. Train

*The First of September*  
  
"Bye, dears," Mrs. Weasley waved at her two children boarding the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Once inside, both Ron and Ginny sat with their friends for a moment before going to the prefects' compartment. As Ginny walked into the large cabin of the train, she was greeted by none other than Oliver Wood. "Ginny, we meet again." He grinned, she laughed at his lame line.  
  
"Oliver, hey." She swallowed once again all the nerves that seemed to bunch up in her throat.  
  
"Wanna sit down?" He patted the seat next to himself.  
  
Ginny hesitated, not knowing what to say. What about her friends, she had to sit with them too. "Well. My friends..." She started, then with a sigh she gave up and sat next to him. Glancing up Ginny saw Lavender and Parvati sitting together, she winced at them, but they just smiled and waved. That eased her nerves, and Ginny felt quite comfortable next to Olivier Wood.  
  
"So, Gin, may I call you that?" Oliver cut short his thought with a brief question out of courtesy.  
  
"Sure," Ginny shrugged, crossing her arms, then uncrossing them and leaving them flat over her legs.  
  
"Okay, well what's new, Gin?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm a prefect, like everyone else though. That's all. Really boring, aren't I?" She muttered.  
  
"No, not at all. Don't worry about being just like your brothers. You're really not much like them. Don't be concerned." Oliver placed his hand over hers. Ginny shivered internally.  
  
"Mister Wood, may I have the *honor* of speaking to you in the teachers car?" Professor Snape called as he approached. Snape had taken over the new-teacher-initiation duties after McGonagal died.  
  
"Of course." Oliver said to Snape, then to Ginny: "We'll talk later." Ginny smiled, and Olivier followed Snape to the car ahead of them.  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Ginny practically jumped for joy when Oliver finished their little chat. Leaping out of her seat, Ginny ran over to Lavender and Parvati. "Sooooo?" The coursed, letting her into their car.  
  
"Sooo, we talked a little in Madame Milkins, and he wants to 'see me later'." Ginny grinned and lifted her eyebrows for effect. They giggled and Ginny continued, "Plus, I'm a prefect, so more opportunities to talk to him, Right?"  
  
"Uh! That's just too perfect Ginny!" Parvati cried.  
  
"You're just so lucky!" Lavender agreed.  
  
"So, when do you think I should try to talk to him next? Is tomorrow too soon?" Ginny asked excitedly.  
  
"I would wait, see how interested he is first. If he's really interested, you'll hear from him tonight." Parvati instructed.  
  
"Okay, sounds good. Now what about clothes wise?" Ginny continued.  
  
"Well, you have new robes, thankfully, but hmmm, I have clothes, you know, the cute muggle stuff. Minis, good stuff." Lavender started.  
  
"Oh, and we know every hair charm there is, so that can't be a problem. Ginny this is going to be SO great!!!" Parvati gushed.  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Inside the empty teachers car, Snape summoned two coffee cups and charmed the pot to pour in the right amount. "Now," Snape started. "You realize you have to be in complete control of every situation at all times. You are solely responsible for every Gryffindors' well being while they are in their common room, in the Great Hall and in class.  
  
Do you realize how large of a responsibility this is for someone?...." Snape continued, drawling on about privacy, passwords, pranks. Olivier caught snippets, "...Weasley-esque pranks cannot be tolerated...."  
  
But Oliver manily thought about Ginny. What would happen to her, or him, if someone important found out? What happens if they fall in *love*? But most importantly—did she really like Oliver?  
  
"...Do you understand me? Your password will be? Wood!" Snape hollered.  
  
"Yes, uhm, our password, eh? Well, upon consideration of all the key factors, professor, I would say our new password, for the Gryffindor house is..." Oliver glanced around the room, staling blatantly. "Well, uh, pink paperweight!"  
  
"Girly, and un-original," Snape snorted, picking up the very pink paperweight Oliver was looking at. "However, that's your decision. Now, onto other issues. Your prefects this year will be: from the 5th years' Ginny Weasley and..."  
  
Finally, he thought, I can find out what exactly Ginny being a prefect means to me. Or us.  
  
"You are required to met with each prefect, individually or in groups at your discretion, weekly, Wood."  
  
Perfect. Absolutely perfect. And nothing Ginny's parents, teachers, or pesky brothers could say would ruin that moment for him.  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
"Ginny! Its gorgeous, shame you have to hide your outfit under bulky robes...." Parvati said, after dressing Ginny in her short red and gold- layered skirt and her black-jeweled top. Ginny looked stunning. And just before she slipped her robes on, Oliver walked by.  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
A/N: Okay, hope you liked this part! Anyway, this is to my loverly reviewers, I adore you guys, thankz soo much, it really makes writing even more fun to have people read it and like it!!  
  
Sazzy7: Hehe, cool. Oliver and Gin kick some serious ass don't they?  
  
Neni Potter: Different is good! Enjoy!  
  
Carav: Enjoy this one, more updates soon, I swear!! Oh, and hyper, its all good!  
  
Lady of Masbolle: Wow! Thank you soo much! I'm glad you think I'm a good writer, your too kind to me! Wow, well enjoy this addition.  
  
Kisses ya'll----( Trauma Queen 


End file.
